


love is war (mostly lost)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Blood, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, sasuke is in konoha, tagging is so hard, they’re like . kinda problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this village isn’t big enough for the two of us.-“i wanted to be strong alongside you,” he whispers, so soft sasuke could just barely catch it. “you were the definition of amazing in my mind. you still are. this village may have given me next to nothing and taken everything from you, but it still blessed me with you, sasuke. it blessed me with you and everybody else. i won’t let you take the one place where i am gaining everything i never had.”





	love is war (mostly lost)

 

sasuke taps the outside of narutos window and waits for him to open up and take him inside. sasukes face is burning, blood running down his forehead, eyes hurting from his sharingan, a cut on his cheek and a fresh blue bruise forming just under his left eye. sasuke knocks again, this time harder, until he hears shuffling and sees naruto sleepily pulling back the curtain to squint at him.

 

his groggy-ness fades away as he studies sasukes face, who sports a grin. narutos face contorts into one of shock as he unlaches the lock and sasuke hops in. he takes his sword and places it on the windowsill and grabs naruto by the hips, flushes his body against him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and bunching his shirt in his hands. sasuke breathes, but it comes out as shuddering ones while naruto wraps a hand on his back and one twirling strands of his hair.

 

sasuke truly feels terrible. not only from his body aching from the latest akatsuki endeavors, but also for getting to close to naruto when he lives the life he does. he hates that naruto has accepted him with open arms because he does not deserve it. he deserves nothing from naruto but _god_ , it is so refreshing to have him.

 

“i was wondering when you were going to come by.” naruto mutters, staring at the stars littered in the sky where sasuke was once standing.

 

sasuke plants a kiss on his shoulder before moving to face him. “akatsuki business took a while. i’m here now. couldn’t stand to be away from your beautiful face for too long.”

 

naruto snorts and brushes away a stray hair from sasukes face. “i’d say the same but your face isn’t looking so beautiful right now.”

 

“ouch, are you saying i’m ugly?” sasuke teases, placing a kiss on narutos cheek this time. naruto shimmies out of sasukes hold and leads him to his bed. he sits him down while he turns on the light on his nightstand and pulls out a first aid kit from the bottom drawer.

 

“i really can’t stand to see you like this,” naruto sighs. “i wished for so long that you’d come back to the village and _stay_ , i’d always be there for you sasuke. now that you’re here in my room all beat up, blood running down your face, it’s so... it’s just so hard. i wish you’d just learn to push past it.”

 

sasuke hisses at naruto applying an antiseptic to his cut. naruto grumbles our a sorry and kisses it while sasuke thinks of what to say. he knows what he’s doing is wrong but there _has_  to be compensation. the village hidden in the leaves is corrupt and if no one will acknowledge it, he will.

 

“push past it?” sasuke questions with animosity clear in his tone. “you want me to push past it? push past everything the leaf did to my clan? to my brother? to you? honestly naruto, you cant tell me you love this fucking village even after they alienated you. they _despised_  you. if anybody should hate the village, it’s you. the akatsuki will help me achieve my goals. i’ll stay as long as you want me to after then. i’ll change this village and ill take your place of being hoka-“

 

sasukes cheek starts stinging before he can finish his sentence. it’s scorching pain now, worse than any beating anybody else could have given him because now he was staring at naruto who was fighting to hold back tears.

 

“you don’t even know what it means to be hokage!” naruto cries, and he shuts his eyes as tears start gliding down his cheeks. “god sasuke, for a genius you are so, _so_  fucking dense.”

 

naruto wipes off the blood that trails from sasukes forehead to his chin as he sniffles.

 

“i know this village is corrupt. it’s neglectful. it hurt and ostracized a child for something that they couldn’t control. but i had iruka sensei. i had choji and shikamaru and kiba. i had kakashi sensei, the fucking pervy sage, sakura and most importantly, i had you. _i had you,_  sasuke. you are everything to me.” naruto wipes a tear off his face and places a few bandaids on sasuke.

 

“i was going to prove to people i’m not a fucking monster with a beast living inside him. i pushed it away because that what being strong meant to me. i was going to be strong and live and become hokage to spite them,” he sobs, poking a finger in sasukes chest while he stands to hold naruto in his arms.

 

“i wanted to be strong alongside you,” he whispers, so soft sasuke could just barely catch it. “you were the definition of amazing in my mind. you still are. this village may have given me next to nothing and taken everything from you, but it still blessed me with you, sasuke. it blessed me with you and everybody else. i won’t let you take the one place where i am gaining everything i never had.”

 

“i’m sorry.” sasuke murmurs. he tilts narutos head up so that he can plant a soft kiss on him. naruto claps his hands around sasukes head while sasuke places one hand on his neck. narutos tears mix with sasukes cherry flavored chapstick, which in another situation naruto would find himself craving for more, but instead he breaks away first.

 

“if you were sorry you’d give up on this and come back to me.”

 

sasuke sighed as he kissed narutos forehead. narutos words cant plant themselves into his brain and he realizes that it doesn’t matter to him. they were ruined from the start and there’s nothing sasuke can do to change it.

 

“i’ll destroy this place wether i have your support or not.”

 

naruto pushes sasuke off him and sasuke stumbles as he falls on narutos bed. he stares up at him in an emotion that naruto can’t decipher, and sasuke feels like dying. sasuke knows he fucked up. he knows he should have kept the whole thing to himself because now, he sits in narutos room while he cries.

 

“you just don’t get it. i doubt you ever will, sasuke. i don’t know how to get through to you anymore.” naruto wipes his tears and tries to calm his breathing. “just get out. don’t wanna see you right now. not for a while.”

 

sasuke prays that he hears him wrong. he brings a hand up to touch narutos arm but naruto leans out of his touch and turns away from him.

 

“naruto, come on, don’t be like that. i can only be in the village for a few hours before i have to go. you’re acting like a child.”

 

naruto’s fists ball up from beside him. “a child? i’m acting like a child? at least i’m not holding ten thousand stupid grudges for seventeen years.”

 

“fuck you.”

 

naruto faces sasuke and the tears are still hot and fresh in his skin. sasuke hates that he’s the reason behind them, but he stands his ground.

 

“get out of my house.”

 

sasuke scoffs. “make me.”

 

naruto stomps over and grabs a fistful of sasukes shirt, pulling him up. “don’t test me. get out.”

 

sasuke lets out a tiny laugh. “don’t get so worked up now, baby.”

 

he gets up off narutos bed and pulls him in for one last, passing kiss which naruto regrettably responded to by grabbing at his hips.

 

“see you next week.” sasuke purrs next to his ear. “i won’t come bleeding next time.”

 

sasuke walks off and grips the frame of the window, waiting, hoping, praying, that naruto will ask him to stay, ask him to kiss him one last time but he is met with a deafening silence, so he grabs his sword and heads out. he preforms the handsigns to teleport him back to the akatsuki hideout. he’s met with the worried faces of team taka, who he waves off telling them he was just taking care of business.

 

he enters his room and lays on the bed, exhausted. his mind drifts off to naruto and he stays on his mind until he finally falls asleep.

 

sasuke makes a mental note to not get too injured next week.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got tired of writing narusasu fluff 
> 
> n e ways . i like how this turned out i’m skdjdjjdhfhdhjzzzhhzxxhhdbx
> 
> comments n kudos r always greatly appreciated 🥺👉👈 pls i need to be validated
> 
> f-follow me on twt  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/obitolovebot


End file.
